Love Behind Bars (Alone With You During Lockdown)
by kaminx
Summary: Riki is sent to Eos Prison on false charges. Being the only person of his particular race in the prison , he's doomed to the years behind bars along with enemy attacks and suffocating hate. How will he survive alone? Or will someone unexpected be a game changer? Rated M for intimate scenes between Riki and Iason. Don't read if you don't enjoy the pairing. Is an AU.
1. Eos Prison

**Author's Note:** Hello again, yes, I'm adding to my pile of AnK stories. Yes this is the...seventh I suppose because I have six others in my pile. Please check out a few of my others if you enjoy my writing. I know I'm crazy for posting so many, but I just have to get them out there before I go insane. And now I have so many options to update, you'll never know which one I'll update. And I'm going to be making about three to four more stories soon. So there is going to be a bunch out soon. Enjoy~

* * *

The bus was filled with the putrid stench of body odor, sweat and ripe mold. Riki leaned back in his seat, the shackles jangled from the movement. He couldn't sit still. His black jacket was soaking up the late afternoon sunlight and roasting him on the inside. The bus had no air conditioning except the bus drivers window which was cracked only an inch. They had been driving for so long, how much more?

A bead of sweat rolled down Riki's tanned forehead as he shifted yet again. God he was going to die of heat stroke! He threw his head back and panted slightly. Why was his jacket on? Why wouldn't they let him take it off before he was shackled?

"Hey, Z-107M, sit still!" the blubbery guard yelled from his spot at the front.

Riki glared at the man, how was this guy even alive? He looked like a balloon shoved full of meat that was crammed into clothes that were too tight. He had so many rolls that he could probably store things between them.

"You all right man?" a voice behind him sounded.

Riki inhaled deeply, trying to shake off the dizziness that was grasping onto him. "I'm...haa...fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fucking perfect," he hissed back through gnashed teeth.

"Whatever you say."

Riki finally lowered his head between his legs to keep him from fainting. There was no way he was going to make it to the prison alive at the rate he was going.

"Z-107M, sit up!"

"He can't," the boy behind him defended.

"Why the fuck not?"

"He's having a heat stroke."

Suddenly another guard was at Riki's side at the obese guards orders and undoing the panting boy's shackles. He undid one hand and freed Riki from the jacket on that side, then redid it before repeating the process on the other side. He set the jacket beside Riki, "Here. Now you can breathe."

The colder temperature was bliss on his scorching skin, and the hot sweat on his forehead cooled. "Thank you..." he huffed to the boy behind him.

"No problem."

Riki brought his gaze to the front of the bus and saw that there was nothing but forest mixed with open spaces around them. There were clusters of forestery, but also spot that were cracked and dry like a dessert. It was so odd to see such green vegetation and then dead looking spots. It was a tad eerie.

Riki gulped as the bus went towards an overpass of some kind. Darkness consumed the bus as they slipped through the tunnel which caused fear to course through him. He couldn't trust anyone in this bus, what if they used this opportunity to kill someone? The bus reached the end of the tunnel, and Riki looked back to find that no one had moved. He sighed in relief as he thought for sure someone would've taken the last opportunity to add to their total years in prison or attempt to escape.

"No turning back anymore," the boy behind him whispered.

Riki looked off in the distance and could see the prison on the flat topped hill that was surrounded by trees and green vegetation. The front building was quite large and reminded him of an old historical building that looked like it had been standing forever in it's elegant state. It was probably bigger than the biggest warehouse he worked at, spanning a great distance horizontally. High fences enclosed the building and connected to even higher concrete watch towers. The bus drove up to the main entrance area, and Riki tried not to cringe as he saw several inmates lined up behind the fence. Some were way more jacked up than him, but he could probably take them on if they caused him trouble.

Finally they stopped and the guard ordered them to line up and exit the bus. There was no turning back now, he was damned to his time behind these prison's bars.

* * *

Water, one of nature's purest gifts was the next step. A water current so strong that it could take down any offhanded man was blasted at each of them. A fault in one's grasp on the bars could send any man into the cage walls.

"Turn around, Z-107M!" the guard ordered as he stopped the water flow.

Riki turned around and then had the violent stream pound against his back as the guard doused him down. It felt as if this were some sort of baptism ritual, he was being cleansed of his sins and outside life so he could repent behind bars.

Suddenly a haze of powder blinded him, it was like pure white snow without the cold. A thin layer clung to him while the rest fluttered off into a heap at his feet, like a pile of dead skin. Riki heard the guard mumble something about disinfectant, so he assumed that that's what it was.

Then they were ushered like a flock of sheep to pick up their clothes and basic possessions. As naked as the day they were born, they walked down the hallway to the jail cell areas. Riki lowered his box of necessities to cover his privates and stopped in the area before the entrance with the others.

He stared at a man wearing a wrinkle free grey suit, white dress top and black tie. The man's shoes were shined so much that they were like black mirrors on his feet. His hair was blonde and shoulder length while tied into a tight professional ponytail. But what caught Riki off guard was his eyes, they were the color of the deepest depths of the ocean, a place where man feared to venture.

"Welcome," he greeted, staring at each new inmate. "To Eos Prison. My name is Warden Mink. From this day on, your freedom belongs to me until your sentences are up." He advanced forward a few steps, "I run a strict institution. Obedience is mandatory, and those who do not comply will receive punishment." He glared at all the men, "I do not administer light punishment. You behave and do as instructed or pay the price. Understand?"

Nobody moved, the aura of power emitting from the man was enough to even put Riki off. How could this man produce such a vibe? Then again, compared to him they were powerless. They were naked children compared to the man in charge.

"Good," Warden Mink nodded in satisfaction.

"Get em outta here," a guard yelled.

Someone pressed a button and the doors slid open and the leading guard guided the group down the walkways. The interior of the prison was a complete contradiction of the outside and refined look. Everything inside was white, with scarce shades of a mellow grey and was modern. Each cell was half a window and the other half were mellow grey bars. A soft vibrating sound hummed from each of the cells as they passed. Inmates from beyond the advanced cells started to catcall as the group made it's way through.

Riki kept his head up, but his eyes trained on the person's head in front of him. He could feel eyes burning into his body and he hated it.

"Ooooh, we got a tanned skin!" one inmate called as Riki walked past. "I'll be your daddy little honey, come let papa take care of ya!"

Riki ground his teeth and followed silently, it was taking every grain of effort not to retort to the comment. Oh how he wished to fuck this guy up.

"Z-107M!" the guard leading him called, stopping at a cell at the end of the block. "This is your cell. Your cell mate is AI-013A. Get your shit organized, get dressed then get your ass out here, you hear?"

Riki rolled his eyes and stepped into his cell, there was no one else in it at the moment, but there was evidence of life. He set his box on the floor and observed his surroundings. Everything was mostly white to match the rest of the place, minus the grey bunk bed frames, the sink and toilet, small mirror and a few objects that actually adorned colors. There was a white cubby with a neat stack of books filling one compartment and the basic items piled nicely in the other. The lower bunk bed was folded nicely as if done by a maid from a hotel, not a crease in the sheets. The top mattress was bare except for the sheets, so Riki chucked his blanket and pillow up, along with his extra sets of clothes before he grabbed his clothing to wear today.

Riki slipped into his black boxers and then into the mellow grey sweat pants. He couldn't help but sigh as he eyed up the ID tag on his pale green scrub top. Z-107M that was who he was now, he used to be a free man and now he was a combination of letters and numbers. He slipped his arms into the top and scowled at the ID that was on his left side overtop of a pocket. His whole outfit was trouble proof, no strings, no buttons, nothing that was even remotely dangerous. Even his shoes were slip ons and made of lightweight material. How the hell could anyone hurt each other besides with fists?

He stepped out of his cell and the guard motioned for him start walking down the walk way again. The dark haired youth followed the rest of the prisoners and guards as they headed to another area. What complete bullshit this whole thing was going to be.

* * *

They were escorted back to their rooms, but this time there were no inmates to catcall to them as all the cells were empty. After they had their pictures taken, they were given their supper at the cafeteria. In order to ensure that the fresh meat wasn't harmed on the first day they were fed at an earlier time to ensure there was no contact between the new inmates. Granted, those few who had cellmates would succumb to their dooms at a later time that day at least the majority were protected.

Riki slid back into his cell that the guard opened and headed for the bed as the bar opening closed behind him. He grabbed his clothing and put it in lowest compartment of the other cubby which was empty, assuming it was his. His eyes wandered over to the wall and he noticed that on the white desk their was a perfectly neat pile of papers and mechanical pencils lined up. God dammit, was his cell mate a neat freak? This might be a problem.

He rose from his crouch and then proceeded to throw his blanket over top of his mattress so he could just slip in later. Without much care, he grasped onto his box and slid it in the top cubby space. He just wanted to go to sleep and have his first day in hell end already. With a grunt he slipped up onto the bed and under the covers. He stared at the shiny white ceiling for awhile before rolling over to stare at the wall. Please let this day be over, he hoped internally.

His prayer went unanswered as he couldn't get settled. He stared at the white wall between closing his eyes for twenty minutes straight. He was exhausted, but he was too alert to every sound. What if his cell mate tried to rape him? He had no weapons to use. What if he couldn't fight him off? No, he could fight him off. He could fight anyone off, no matter how strong they were. He could take down anyone. As long as the odds weren't completely fraudulant, he could hold his own. One on one would be an easy fight, so why was he so worried?

With a sigh, he climbed down the ladder from the top bunk bed and onto the floor. He padded the short distance to the toilet. Pulling down his sweats, he adjusted his boxers and freed himself so he could urinate. After he finished he pulled up his sweats and proceeded to wash his hands. He caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror, he looked so worn out. He cranked the tap on and cupped his hands to capture the water and splashed his face. The cold water was like a slap to the face, and it seemed to wake him up more than refresh him.

"Hello," a monotone and quiet voice sounded behind him.

Riki jumped in shock and spun around, his body tense and hands curled into fists to fight. His breath caught as he took in the sight of the intruder. Tall, pale skin, ice blue eyes, blonde hair...Beautiful.

"Easy there," the man offered, taking a step forward. "You must be my new cell mate. I'm AI-013A." He slowly extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Riki blinked in confusion and he read the ID tag on the man's pocket, "Pleased to meet you too..." he replied, not taking the extended hand. "I'm Riki."

The blonde man nodded, "Iason." His blue eyes wandered up to the top bunk, "Can't sleep?"

Riki glanced up at the messed up bed before his dark eyes lowered to the floor. "Y...yeah..."

"You'll get used to it pretty quickly," Iason promised, walking past him to his own bed.

Riki shuffled out of the way and watched him sit down on his bed, feeling awkward. He then averted his eyes and crawled back up to his bed. Without a pause he rolled over and resumed his position of staring at the white wall.

* * *

"Lights out!"

Riki's eyes snapped open at the sound and his blood ran cold. Why did he have to wake up now? He shifted onto his back and watched the lights dim, but not disappear completely. He exhaled a shaky breath as a he heard the sound of the guards leave and a door slam. Then there was silence for a full ten seconds.

"Hey, fresh meat!" a voice called. "Ya gonna cry for your mommy?"

"Haha!"

"Cry baby cry!"

"Hey tanned skin, I'm going to get you!"

"Yeah! Can't wait until your ass is eating my cock!"

"Hahaha!"

"Come on tanned skin! Say something!"

Iason rolled out of the bed, his feet touching the floor softly. Within a few steps he reached the bars.

"Hahaha! His ass is—!"

He leaned against the bars. " _Shut up_ ," Iason ordered, his voice echoing throughout the institution. Those two words sent everyone into silence. He gave a satisfied nod before he walked back to his bed and slipped inside.

Riki held his breath and waited until he was sure that the blonde was indeed not going to get out of bed again. How the hell had he silenced everyone with two words? He was an inmate so how could he do that?

There were so many things uncertain, but one thing was certain; nobody said a word again that night.

* * *

Riki awoke with a gasp, his body flinging upwards into a sitting position as he wheezed for breath. His knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the bed frame bars. He frantically stared around the room, his dark eyes darting in every direction, but not focusing.

A cool hand gently touched his arm, scaring him back to reality. "Easy there. Easy," Iason soothed in attempt to alleviate him.

"S...sorry," Riki sputtered, clambering forward to get out of the bed. He wobbled over to the sink and splashed his face with water and leaned over the sink.

"Roll call!"

Riki turned around and slunk out behind Iason and stood next to him.

"Second level clear!"

"Head out!"

The inmates started towards the cafeteria. Riki followed behind Iason until the blonde stopped and stepped off to the side. Riki hesitated, but continued walking and the blonde fell in step behind him. Terror coursed through his veins as he remembered last night and the calling of the other prisoners, but he continued to follow in line.

After he had his tray full of food, Riki slunk his way to an empty table at the far corner of the room. It was close to an exit in case of emergency. But he did not think it would be necessary as his eyes saw the guards lining the balcony level, guns all in hands. An idiot would try something.

He silently ate his food, but couldn't help noticing that several eyes were burning into his back like lasers. He would have to watch his back, apparently. Then again, he had tons of enemies outside these walls, so why would it be any different inside?

* * *

Riki hung his towel up on the hook and looked one more time to the door. There were two other people in the shower room, and none of the people whom he had concerns about. He quickly adjusted the water temperature of the water and slicked the soap around his body. Finally he could get rid of the left over cleansing powder that had left a thin film on him.

Damn, the heat of the water felt good. His nerves seemed to ease back with each drop of hot water that soaked him. It reminded him of the warm showers he used to take in his apartment, back when he was free. But he wasn't free anymore, not since he had landed in that box in front of a judge.

He bit his lip and pushed his head under the stream of water in frustration. A sharp pain hit his back and sent him flying into the white tiled wall. He groaned as he slid to the floor, the water dousing and choking him.

"Thought you could slip by me, huh?"

Riki stared up and saw the inmate who had been calling him out when he first arrived. Oh that fucker, he should have known he wouldn't wait long until he tried. A kick to his face knocked him into the wall again, his head smacking hard into the tile.

"Grab his legs," the main leader growled. "We're gonna fuck you senseless boy. You might think you're something, but in here you're nothing."

Riki leaned forward slightly, his lips moving but no words coming out.

"Whatdidjado to him?" the other guy demanded, sliding his erection to Riki's hole. He leaned forward to Riki's face, "Whatcha say honey?"

A scream reverberated from the man's throat as Riki dug his teeth into the man's shoulder and drew blood. The man pushed agaist him with all his might and the others started to kick him.

Finally, one kick sent Riki with blood and a piece of the man flying backwards. Immediately he hit the tile wall again as the men started to brutally kick the living hell out of him. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room as the men kicked his body repeatedly.

"Kuu! Auugh!" Riki screamed as one man kicked him exceptionally hard in the stomach. He couldn't protect himself as two other pinned down his arms. "Aaaugh!"

"Yes, scream," the leader moaned. "It'll be so much better if you fight." He slid his hand down to Riki's flaccid penis, "Your ass is gonna feel so good...! Shut him up!"

One of the men shoved his fingers into Riki's mouth, causing him to gag and nearly vomit at the vile tasting digits. _Oh God, this is it...!_

Suddenly, the weight was off of him as a scream rang through the air. Riki rolled over into himself for protection against further attacks as the sounds of screaming and fighting filled the air around him.

Then there was silence as gentle hands snaked around him. Ignoring the pain, Riki struggled in the arms of the unknown. "Hey, hey, Riki," a familiar voice sounded. "I'm taking you to the infirmary."

Riki went limp in the hold, all the strength to fight as a sharp pain shoot through his upper body. Oh God, what if he had broken ribs? Internal bleeding? He gritted his teeth as he was carried into another area. A soft bed met his back and soon there were nurses and a doctor peering down at him. He finally relaxed and succumbed to the pain.

* * *

"He'll be fine," the doctor assured. "Miraculously nothing is broken. He's just bruised and beaten up. In a few days or so, he'll be back to normal."

Iason nodded, "I'll take him back to our cell now."

The doctor nodded, "I have to deal with these guys now." He pointed to the criminals who turned Riki into the black and blue state.

Iason lifted him up and set him properly onto his top bunk bed, surprised that he didn't wake up. _What a heavy sleeper..._ He adjusted the blankets so they were properly covering the youth's body and froze as he touched the tanned skin. _So smooth..._ He shook his head and stepped away, it was best to leave him alone to heal.

A moan escaped his lips as he pried open his eyes, what the hell happened to him again? The scenes of the rape attempt filled his mind. _Oh yeah... Iason saved me...Fuck..._ He sat up slowly, wincing at the pain his his stomach and upper body.

"How are you doing?"

Riki stared down at Iason, "Great, just hurts."

"I'll tell the doctor to get you a pain killer," Iason decided, placing the tray in the boy's lap. "Try and eat something."

"Kay.."

He watched Iason leave and then stared down at his food. He hated to owe people, and it seemed he would be in debt to Iason if he kept on being nice. He'd have to make sure to pay off his debt quickly, regardless of his condition.

* * *

"Lights out!"

Riki waited a moment, but then crawled over to the ladder and started to climb down. He reached the bottom and made eye contact with Iason.

"What are you doing?" he simply inquired.

Riki slipped onto the edge of the bed, "Why did you help me?"

The long haired blonde shrugged, "A whim."

Frowning, Riki gritted his teeth. "Well, I hate owing people. So I have to pay you for all you've done."

"Oh? You have money?"

"No," Riki answered through his teeth, sliding onto Iason's lower half. "Fuck me. It's cleaner this way and will cause less problems."

Iason's eyebrows raised slightly, "Is this how you pay all your debts when you're strapped for cash?"

"No, I don't do this frequently," Riki admitted, "Now are you gonna fuck me or not?"

"What if I said I'm not eager to touch let alone fuck a tanned skin boy such as yourself?"

Riki clucked his tongue and started to pull away, "Fine then." He was abruptly pulled back and found his back to the mattress and the blonde over top of him. "What—?"

"Just moan for me," Iason whispered, sliding his hand gently up Riki's chest. "I'll accept your offer so you can be free of your debt."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Isolation & Separation

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this update, and please review to tell me how I'm doing! And finally the two Iason's will be cleared up.  
❤ Review! ❤ With love from Kaminx ❤

* * *

Riki pulled off his shirt and gazed up into the blue eyes that were piercing him. Such a cold yet strikingly beautiful color of blue they were. He felt like he could be sucked under a thin layer of ice and drown in the cold and unforgiving blue. The worst part is he wouldn't have minded it, he would drown while staring at that shade of blue until his very last breath.

Iason pinned the smaller boy's arms over his head, but made no further moves to touch him. He continued to examine all the exposed skin of the boy's upper body. What an exotic and mesmerizing shade of skin he had, it was different from all the others. There were rarely any tanned skin inmates, and if there were any they were either a light or a deep, deep tan. But this boy was a bronze color, and his skin seemed to glisten as if he were polished. There were no blemishes or tattoos to ruin the skin either, which made it all the more appealing.

"Y...you're just staring..." Riki mumbled, blushing slightly as the blue eyes punctured every inch of his exposed skin. He shifted his legs slightly to hide his beginning erection, a bit flustered by the fact those eyes were turning him on.

"I'll have my fun," he promised in a whisper, but did not touch him to prove otherwise.

Riki turned his head away to stare at the wall, in attempt to further conceal his turbulent emotions inside of him. He was too embarrassed to let the fact that his cellmate was turning him on show, his pride would be tarnished.

A hand gently caressed his face and turned to back to look up into the blue eyes. "G...get...on with it."

A smirk appeared briefly on the blonde's face before it was masked and he slid his hands along the boy's body. He was astonished when Riki arched into his touch and tried to stifle a moan. How sensitive was this body before him? Never had someone reacted so much to his touch. He repeated the movement and was thrilled at receiving a similar reaction.

"Hnnn..." the dark haired boy moaned while biting his lips.

Iason dipped his head down and sucked on one of the pointed nipples, delighted as the youth's breath caught. He slid his knee upwards in between the parted legs and pushed his hand under the pants waistband to roughly grope the bulge contained in the boxers.

"Ah...!" he gasped, his body thrusting into the cool hand. My God this man had talent! He writhed under the hold, but was held still by the one free hand that pinned him down.

The man laved at the perked nipple with his skillful tongue, occasionally nipping gently while he continued his groping movements. He could feel the boy starting to pant heavily and writhe beneath him, which indicated along with the moans he was doing well. He sped up his movements.

"Wa...wait! Ah...haa...wai...!"

Iason ignored the boy's plea and continued to lap away at the sensitive buds while his hand teased the slick member below. This was addicting. Yes, that was the word, addicting. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but the boy responded so well it was hard not to. He clamped his hand over the boy's mouth and pumped his penis harder, a wave of elation coursing through him as the boy's body arched off the bed and he released. His hot breathe and murmured cry seemed to spark something within him that he hadn't ever felt.

"Haa...haa...haaa..." Riki panted, his eyes closed while his body trembled in the aftermath of his orgasm. It was so good, too good! He had come too quickly, and he flushed in embarrassment.

"That was quick," Iason murmured, further humiliating the boy. He reached down and stroked him again.

"Stop...it's no good...anymore...!"

"I'll make it good," he whispered as he continued to use his talented fingers on Riki. "I'm not satisfied yet..."

* * *

He pried open his eyes, his body was numb and he could not move a muscle. What time was it? How long had he been out? He slowly craned his neck and then froze.

Empty. Everything that had belonged to the blonde was gone. Except a white envelope on the desk.

Using almost all of his leftover energy he sat up and turned in the bed, his feet touched the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair while he tried to piece together what happened. He felt completely and utterly humiliated by Iason toying with him and then leaving him like this. But then again, it was a one night stand payment. However, Iason hadn't actually penetrated him, but rather made him moan and gasp instead. What was that about? It pissed him off!

He wobbled to his feet, gripping onto the bed frame for support and then shuffled slowly over to the desk. Without an ounce of gracefulness he sat down on the white chair and reached for the thick envelope. He tore it open and found a thin wad of crisp bills and a pack of high quality cigarettes.

"What the fuck?" Riki murmured, flipping through the money and then double checking the envelope. There wasn't a note or anything, just the money and cigarettes. His blood started to boil as his feeling of humiliation grew stronger. That fucking prick was mocking him! He had done the deed to pay him back, so what the fuck was this? Treating him like he was a whore and paying him? "That son of a bitch..."

Riki threw the pack into the now empty cubby and shoved the envelope of money under his mattress. When that bastard showed his face, he would get him for degrading his pride!

* * *

"Iason, I trust everything is going well?" Warden Mink nonchalantly questioned as the young man sat down.

"Naturally, through the process of gaining intel I have a few more leads," he answered. "So far it appears that our target did not act alone."

"I'm going to have you lay low for awhile, I don't want any suspicions to rise," Warden Mink decided.

"Is that why you cleared my cell and boxed my possessions?" Iason asked, glaring his icy blue eyes into the deep blue ones.

Warden Mink smirked, "If asked later, you will simply say that you were in isolation." He leaned back in his chair, "You'll stay in my back room for the time being. We will get a new shipment of inmates during your absence, and I want them to get comfortable in hopes that they might talk."

Iason nodded, "Very well."

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he denied, "But please deliver something to my new cellmate."

* * *

Riki craned his neck, trying to cherry pick the blonde out of the crowd. He scowled as he couldn't find him, where the fuck could he have gone? Even if he didn't show up to lunch, he would have been present for the noon roll call, but he still couldn't find him!

"Fuck," he cussed softly, shoveling a spoonful of instant mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"What's up your ass, tan skin?" the man across from him asked.

Riki glanced up to see a long, wavy haired man with pale skin staring at him. He immediately tensed, "Piss off."

"Ha! Scared fresh meat, aren't ya? What's the matter, did someone already get your ass and now you're hostile to everyone?"

"Brute, leave em alone," another guy piped up, setting his tray down next to the man. "Sorry bout that, Brute isn't people smart."

"Fuck you," he snapped back.

"I don't care, just stay away from me," Riki hissed, stabbing his mushed food.

"You might not want to do that," Brute advised, "Everyone needs some friends in prison."

"Brute, just leave him alone, he can make his own decisions."

"I don't need friends who want my ass," he hissed, glaring at Brute.

"Ain't interested kid." He wrapped his arm around the boy next to him. "Already got my someone."

The boy blushed and pushed away, "Stop." He then looked at Riki, "We were just offering our friendship. If Brute hadn't found me when I got here I'd have been doomed, and thanks to him we have a group and no one really messes with us."

"It's up to you though, if you want to go lone wolf you might get eaten up by an Alpha."

Riki considered the idea and extended his hand, "I'm Riki."

The boy took it gently, "Marc. And you already know this big ole guy is Brute."

* * *

Riki returned to his cell and laid on the top bunk, the white ceiling irked the fuck out of him. Actually all the whiteness pissed him off. Everything seemed like it was a mental hospital, except he could lose his sanity because of it.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Why the fuck had this happened? He was innocent of his conviction, but no one would ever believe him.

"Guy..." he whispered softly.

 _"Guy, I'm back!" Riki called, entering into the little apartment and throwing down his bag. He frowned as there was no response like usual. "Guy?"_

 _That's weird, he said he wasn't going out today. Maybe something came up? Riki wondered, entering into the home past the entry threshold. He grasped onto the papers on the small island in the kitchen and flipped through them, not seeing anything interesting he threw them down. Maybe he's sleeping?_

 _Riki headers towards the stairs to the upper floor and then froze in his tracks. Blood. There was blood on the stairs. He stared up the ascent and saw several objects scattered around._

 _"Guy!" he yelled, hurrying up to their room. "Guy are you-?"_

 _A barely breathing figure covered in blood laid in the centre of the room, the long dark locks splayed outwards next to a pool of blood._

 _"Riki..." the young man breathed in a wheeze._

 _"Guy!" He rushed forward, immediately grabbing onto his partner's hand. "Guy, hang in there. Who...who did this to you?"_

 _"I'm sorry Riki," Guy whispered brokenly, reaching up to touch the boy's face. "I'm sorry I made you cry."_

 _Riki then realized that he was spilling tears, which said a lot because he almost never, if ever, cried. "You're gonna be okay...you're...gonna..."_

 _Guy just shook his head, "I'm sorry, Riki."_

 _"Stop apologizing!" he snapped, "Just shut up! I'm going to...!" He grabbed onto the phone and started to dial the numbers with one hand while his other hand pressed down on the wound, but dropped the phone as his partner started to cough up blood. "Guy! No, no, no! Guy!"_

 _"Riki," the long haired boy whispered._

 _"What? What can I do, Guy?"_

 _"Closer."_

 _Riki leaned forward and felt his partner's warm lips brush against his for the last time._

Riki sat up, immediately swiping at the tears in his eyes. "Fuck..." he sniffled. "Get a grip."

* * *

"How are you fairing?"

Iason didn't even open his eyes from his relaxed position on the single bed in the corner. "I'm a caged hawk, how do you think it feels?"

"That eager to spread your wings are we?" Warden Mink grinned, leaning in the doorway. "And what might be the cause of your anxiety?" He took a step into the room, the door sliding shut behind a guard that entered after him.

"What are my cellmates charges?"

"Why? Do you think he has something to do with this?" the Warden asked, finally settling down in a chair next to a white desk with papers stacked neatly on a few spaces.

"No, I do not believe he does, however, I fear that he might be targeted."

"How odd for you to care about someone." The Warden frowned, his deep blue eyes narrowing. "Get me his information," he ordered to the guard by the door. "So tell me why you think this person will be targeted?"

"Intuition," Iason answered back with a smile, but never opened his eyes.

The Warden scoffed, "Intuition." He grabbed the papers handed to him by the guard and quickly scanned through them. "He's a Mongrel, Iason. Are you out of your mind?"

"Keep an eye on him," Iason commanded. "And let me know if one of the traders gets their hands on a crisp bill or a pack of _Malo Hayze_ cigarettes are found circulating through the prison."

* * *

"Who are you searching for so desperately?" Brute questioned, noticing the concentration of Riki's gaze towards the entrance. "You're not jumping someone, are ya?"

"I'm looking for someone," he vaguely answered, craning his neck as he saw someone with blonde hair enter. He scowled as he saw it wasn't his cellmate and forked down mushy potatoes.

"You got a crush?"

"No."

"Brute," Marc warned, "Leave em alone. He's allowed to do what he wants."

"I just wanted to know if I could help him."

"AI-013A!" Riki blurted. "Have you seen him?"

"You mean the shutcall?"

"The what?"

"The inmate boss," Marc clarified. "Iason."

"Y-yeah. Have you seen him?"

"Nope, last I heard he was locked up in the hole for bad behavior," Brute piped up, shaking his head. "God only knows what that cruel bastard did to end up there."

"Broken neck."

All three gazes turned to look at a redhead at the end of the table. "Pardon?" Marc squeaked.

"He lost it during his shift in the infirmary and broke a guy's neck," the redhead continued. "They had to cover it up quickly, but I saw it." The cold eyes stared up at the group. "There was a lot of blood."

"Jesus, Katze, where have you been?" Brute chuckled. "Get your ass over here!" Katze slid down closer to them and Brute gave him an affectionate punch. "Haven't seen you in about a week or so!"

"Infirmary duty is a hard job, sometimes I end up just sleeping on a hospital bed at the end of the day," Katze calmly explained, but stopped as his eyes narrowed on Riki. "Who's the new kid?"

"Katze, meet Riki," Marc introduced. "He's new from last shipment."

Katze regarded Riki with a stoic expression for a moment and then finally nodded. "Nice to meet you, Riki."

Riki narrowed his own eyes at the suspiciously calm man, "Same."

"Well now that the mystery as to where your target is has been solved, do you know how long he's in the hole, Katze?"

"Couple weeks to a month."

"Jesus, a month in the hole is like a year," Brute gawked, shaking his head. "Inmates are gonna riot if they can't get their shit from the shutcall."

"They'll use the other connections," Katze assured.

"Like yourself?"

"If they wish to, I am able to get my hands on a few things when necessary."

"Sly bastard, stealing the loot from the shutcall, are we?"

"It's taking advantage of a situation."

Brute scoffed, "Whatever you say."

Katze looked into Riki's eyes, "If I were you, I wouldn't mess with Iason. If you are looking for him, you're guaranteed a one way ticket for trouble."

* * *

"I'm going to send Raoul out while you are away," the Warden informed. "Of course no one will recognize him, so their will be no connection between him and you."

"I already have someone out their on my behalf," Iason protested.

"But I, Iason, want to have more than one rat out there stealing the cheese."

"It's not necessary!"

"Two is better than one."

Iason clucked his tongue, "Where are you going to put him?"

"Is your rat's cage able to hold another?" the Warden inquired, flipping through some papers.

* * *

"Sort through the recycling and garbage," the supervisor instructed, gesturing to the bins. "Plastics go in here, paper in here, garbage in here." He turned around to stare at the workers, "Any questions?"

Nobody made a sound, they just stared at the cubicles that they would be confined to for several hours. There was a stench of rotting food, sanitation items and another disgusting smell hanging in the air like a smog. The once pure white and glossy plastic cubicles had stains of unknown liquids that were frozen in the action of dripping down the sides where they spilled.

"Get on your gloves and masks and go to your assigned cubicles!"

Riki followed the line and was ushered to a cubicle, he cringed at how disgusting the inside was. He stepped inside and felt his shoes stick to the stained floor, they ripped off with a sound as he moved in closer the mess was so thick. The insides were splashed with various sticky liquids that he didn't even want to know what it was because there were bits of paper and whatnot stuck in the streak. Finally reaching the small designated standing square that was barely visible under the dried and sticky goop, he saw that on the left there was a hole in the cubicle where the items would fall into the square box in front of him. After they entered, he had to throw them in the designated bins above him which were labelled accordingly. Riki slipped on his black gloves and mask over his mouth and nose before he awaited the garbage to enter.

A beeping sound met his ears as the glossy trimming of the hole flashed red before a measured amount of the garbage filled up his plastic square box that was attached to the concrete floor. He jolted backwards as a container that was still holding liquid flew out and splashed on the way out. It barely missed him as it splattered across the floor; now the stains made sense. Another beeping sound startled him as the trimming turned green and then a timer appeared directly above the bucket, indicating he had two minutes until the next load was dumped off.

Panicking, Riki started to throw the proper items into the bins. He was surprised at how much garbage was before him, and he vaguely wondered if it was all from the prison, or if maybe it was from outside sources too. Maybe this was one of the ways the prison contributed to the community or something? Riki looked back at the clock and saw he still had forty five seconds left and he was almost finished. There was only one thing left at the bottom of his box. He reached down to grab it and held back a cry of shock as it slipped from his gloves and left a trail of slime. Riki stared at the item in the bottom of his bin and cringed as the latex slipped down to the far corner leaving a trail of cum and lube behind it. Just what he wanted to see on his first day on the job—a used condom. If this was a warning of what was to end up in his bucket, he had a feeling there would be a lot weirder things in the future.

The notification beep sounded, and the ring lit up red as more garbage appeared, covering up the sight of the disgusting item and replacing it with new ones. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Katze finished up treating the wounds on the man's arms as the doctor had shown him long ago. He wasn't at all phased by the cut, nor did he question how he got it. Everyone knew that even Eos Prison, with it's highly praised security and promising appearance, had it's fair share of slip ups and faults. There was always a way to sneak things in, but there was also a cost. And smuggling in weapons or potential weapons was something that Katze knew all about.

"There you go," he bluntly said, finishing the bandage.

"Thanks, Katze."

"Take it easy, all right? I don't want to find you in the morgue anytime soon."

The redhead turned to the sink, washed off his hands again and then dried them. It was actually terrible luck to be on infirmary duty, for he was supposed to be monitoring the inmates and finding out if a pack of _Malo Hayze_ had made it's way through the prison. His boss had told him to watch out for the expensive cigarettes and some crisp bills, but so far, nothing had appeared. And he had no idea who had them to begin with, so his first task was to find the 'who' in the equation. If he found that out, then it would be easier to monitor them. But even if he didn't find out, he could always trace the items back to the owner through prodding around—there were only so many inmates in the prison. All one had to do was narrow down who was capable of getting the items, then discard those who had never approached the shutcall, because obviously it was from him. Only Iason could get his hands on shit like that, and Katze sure as hell hadn't delivered any of those items recently because of infirmary duty.

"Katze," the supervisor called, causing the redhead to look up. "Take the rest of the day off, it's slow today."

He nodded and headed to the door, walking past the empty hospital beds and IV stands. He was grateful that the supervisor's had taken a liking to him, it helped to have a few connections to count on. With his job of safely smuggling items in for Iason, you needed a few guards and supervisors to be on your side, or the process would never run smoothly. Katze was nothing more than a pawn for Iason, he lived to serve his boss in the prison. He was in prison under a fake charge and identity just so Iason could have his plans work smoothly. Outside of prison, he had worked as Iason's butler and assistant to whatever was asked of him after the Master of the Mink household had caught him trying to steal. Intrigued and impressed by his skill, he was hired in exchange for him being arrested. And because of this, he was here in Eos prison under fake assault and murder charges and still serving his Master.

Part of him had to laugh and question why they didn't charge him with attempted theft. He could have been attempting to live out his true sentence, but he didn't really care either way.

He stopped at his cell, noticing there was another figure sitting inside with his back to him. From what he saw, the man was tall with long, wavy black hair that had a wild side to it. He frowned as he swore he had seen this person before, but he didn't know many people who had long black hair. He entered softly and watched as the figure turned around to look at him. That was when he knew exactly who was in his cell, there was only one man with piercing green eyes such as those. "What are you doing here, Master Raoul?" he asked with a stoic expression.

* * *

Riki peeled off his gloves, avoiding any skin contact with them. He was grateful that it was lunch break, but he had a feeling it would be hard to eat after what he saw. There was more than one used condom that ended up in his bucket, and the last one had blood splattered on it, which sent chills down his spine. If it was rape, at least the rapist inmate had used a condom he supposed, but it was a cruel reminder that if he didn't watch out someone might get him. Not that he doubted his fighting abilities, but if somehow he slipped up, his ass might meet the thick and closed end of a condom or somebody's STD covered penis. He was extremely lucky that Iason had been in the area during the attack, if not he would've been raped by those guys.

He followed the group towards the washing stations, and waited his turn. He just wanted to get all of this shit off of him, heck he wanted to forget how many gross items he just sorted. Not only was there an assortment of used condoms, there was also expired food items and blood drenched clothing. The most foul item that fell into his sorting bin was a half carton of juice that was heavy with mold. The instructions were to empty any contents before sorting, and the stickiness on the floor started to make even more sense as he noticed there was a tiny circle drain that had been scrubbed so it could take in more contents. Riki had no choice but to pour the liquid out and watch the disgusting contents slowly slide down the drain and fell into the pipes below with a disgusting slap. But it was the smell that really got to him, it was overly sweet and yet foul in that the mold was ripe.

Finally Riki stepped into the washing station, and started to scrub himself. He scrubbed all the way along his arms and in between his fingers, his neck and face and then scrubbed his hands one more time for good measure. He wanted nothing from the task to come with him.

* * *

"What am _I_ doing here?" Raoul asked incredulously.

"Yes, this is my cell."

"I wondered where you had disappeared to, never thought you'd be in here," Raoul scoffed, rising from the lower bunk bed. "And furthermore, you are to not tell anyone about my life outside—"

"I wasn't born yesterday. And do not expect me to treat you the same as I would outside here as well," Katze interrupted. "So? What are you in for?"

"Murder," Raoul answered back nonchalantly. "I stabbed my wife thirty seven times with a butcher knife."

Katze rolled his eyes, "Did you think that one up by yourself?" Raoul could never commit himself to a women, let alone murder one with a butcher knife. The man indulged himself plenty on leading women on and then breaking it off when things got serious. It was almost as if he got pleasure from it, maybe it was some kind of arousing play to him? Katze could remember all to well the women that would run away down the sumptuous hallways with tear stained faces, or the days Raoul would come back reeking of perfume. Those women suddenly and always happened to disappear under the radar a few days later before they got revenge.

"It was a random choice," the black haired man answered. "I'm not thrilled about it either."

"And why are you in _my_ cell out of all of them?"

"It appears the prison is full, so there was only this one currently available."

 _Fucking perfect_ , Katze groaned inside. "Don't bring any strange men or items into the room, and don't touch what's mine," he warned, climbing the stairs to the top of the bunk.

"Oh? You're already accusing me of crimes I have yet to commit?" the man hissed. "And I assure you, you are the only one will be bringing in strange men."

Katze rolled his eyes. "The guards in here love to come in and do random inspections, and some of them don't know your position," Katze snapped back, laying down and finally closing his eyes. "And they will nail you as hard as they can with punishment until the Warden comes to save your ass."

A chuckle rumbled deep in Raoul's chest, "It seems we are going to have an interesting time together, Katze."

* * *

"Second tier clear!"

Riki plunked down on the lower bunk bed in exhaustion, he couldn't even climb the steps he was so tired. Sorting had taken all of the life out of him, especially with how rushed it was. How in the hell could they expect people to sort the bin in two minutes? It was insane! But he did happen to notice that the experienced people did it fairly easy, so maybe it would get better?

"Lights out!"

Riki tiredly slipped under the sheets and rolled over to face the wall as the lights dimmed. He noticed a scent that tickled his nose, it was a manly scent, but it wasn't like anything he had smelled before. He inhaled and recognized the scent of his cellmate, and became a bit upset. Whenever that prick came back, he was going to demand an explanation as to why he left him money like he was a prostitute after humiliating him by doing those things to him.

He gritted his teeth, but then soon softened up as he began remembering that night. A sharp wave of arousal took him over as he remembered the pleasure he had received. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Over the years, he had been forced to use his body as payment because he lacked other resources, and yes sometimes the encounters created pleasure within him. But when he had met Guy, he was content with the sex, because it was mutual feelings and they both felt good, but it wasn't over the top. He was satisfied with it because it satisfied his needs.

But Iason, Iason had created within him a pleasure that took him to new heights he had never gone before—without penetration. It was as if the blonde knew exactly where to touch to make him feel good, and he did it over and over. He was humiliated by the act, but at the same time...he wanted to feel it again. He wanted to reach that high again to see if it was just a coincidence.

Riki blushed as he felt the heat build up in his loins at the memory of Iason's touches. He could recall everywhere the blonde had touched and everything he had done to him. Pleasure spiked through his penis as he remembered how the man held and stroked it. Guilt pierced his heart as he recalled Guy's face, his partner who was taken from him. He felt like he was betraying him with each thought, he angrily rolled over again and squeezed his thighs together tightly in attempt to will away the arousal.

* * *

"Here, I brought you the paper to read," the Warden grinned, walking in on the blonde laying on the bed so he was staring at the white ceiling. "Maybe it'll help the time pass."

Iason took the paper, flipping to the front page and reading the headlines. "Do you really intend to keep me confined for a month?" he asked.

Warden Mink turned around, "For the sake of your task, yes. Why?"

"Is there nothing I can do? I will go crazy reading for every hour of the day."

The Warden grinned, "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, and Father?"

"Yes?"

"Have Katze stop by," Iason requested, looking up from the newspaper. "I would like to make sure he is doing his task properly and isn't having trouble because of your rat."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Propositions & Problems

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry for the delay. I have been sick and trying my best to type while sick. I'm sorry it's short,_ but please enjoy~ **  
**

* * *

Riki sighed distressingly, rolling over again as he couldn't sleep yet again. His mind was plagued with recollections of the touch of his cellmate. He couldn't stop it, it felt as if he was haunted by the caresses and sensations. Never before had he felt anything like it, and it vexed him dreadfully. All the times he had sex with Guy and the others when paying off debts felt like falsehood in comparison to the profound passion that Iason yanked from within him. His heart ached when he dwelling on his pairing partner and how technically his lewd thoughts were causing him to cheat. But Guy was no longer there, so did it count as cheating?

A pairing could technically be broken, and his definitely was because the other party no was longer alive. So why did he feel this prickling guilt that was shredding him raw inside?

Why should it bother him? Iason had acted like the whole thing was a transaction to pay off the debt and that should be where it ended. Or was it because Iason made him feel this way that he felt guilty comparing it to Guy's touch?

Riki rolled over again, facing the white wall. Once Iason came back, he would beat him up along with the ambivalent feelings within him. He just needed to meet him one more time and make him pay for treating him like a whore and humiliating him. Then he would get this incredible weight off his chest and continue on.

At least that was his hope.

* * *

"Still no sign of them?" Iason queried, intrigued by the boy's behavior. "I would have thought that anyone would have jumped at the chance to get a few items around the prison, but here I am perplexed."

Katze shook his head, "No sign of the cigarettes or the cash, Master."

Iason leaned back in his chair, "Interesting..." he murmured. He opened Riki's file and started to flip through it casually, the profile was pretty standard: A kid comes back and murders his best friend during an argument, calls the cops for help to try and appear innocent. But that was not of interest to him, he flipped to the next page for the rundown on the cellmate. "Appears he has quite a rep on the streets as skilled with technology."

"Yes, I did some digging around and found that he is quite a talented hacker, Master."

Iason grinned, "We could use him."

"Pardon?"

"See if he can crack any of the cryptic messages left from the killer," Iason instructed.

"But...I have no authority to let him," Katze sputtered. "The Master Warden would..."

"You have my permission," the Warden interrupted, peeking in. "I'll set it up so he gets into confinement."

"Confinement, Master Mink?"

"We are going to isolate him and test his skills," the Warden explained.

"But Sir, he won't do it for free..."

"Of course not," Iason laughed. "In exchange we will prove he was innocent."

* * *

Riki slipped away from the working area, exhausted from the job of sorting. He ran his fingers through his hair and headed back to his cell to rest for awhile, lately he hadn't even been eating supper. When the prison guard came to question him, he simply said he was unwell. Which wasn't a total lie. His mind was often plagued with Iason during the day and would weigh on him after work.

He glanced at his reflection in a mirror as he walked by, scowling at the fact he appeared to have gotten thinner. But he couldn't help it, he kept feeling sick.

Suddenly an impact took him surprise as he was dragged down to the ground. Another impact immediately hit his ribs, causing him to moan in pain. He was gripped by the shoulders and looked up into the face of his attackers. Dammit, it was one of the guys that was ogling him on the day he arrived!

"Listen tanned skin, I'm going to pull my sweats down and you're gonna take me in the mouth and if you complain..." the man trailed, bringing Riki's gaze to a guy with a makeshift blade.

Riki scoffed, kicking the man hard in the junk and then flipping upwards to a standing position. The partner fell to his knees after receiving a roundhouse kick to his chin as he stood there stunned. He felt the first man grab onto him, and he sent him through the air with a throw and next to his partner. "Pieces of shit..." he hissed, turning to leave.

That was the start of many fights to come.

* * *

"Would you just shut up and sleep?" Katze demanded calmly, leaning over the top bunk edge and staring down at his cellmate.

"I'm in _dire need_ of assistance."

"You do not need my help to ease your sexual tension, Young—" Katze stopped, adjusting his language. "Raoul."

"So you _do_ perceive me as your Master even now," Raoul purred softly, his green eyes piercing the redhead's even in the darkened room. "Then you should come and aid me."

"You can care for your bodily needs on your own," Katze defended disinterestedly. "I'm certain you've had to do it many times before from the amount of women that have run down the halls in the Mink Mansion from your room in tears."

Raoul smirked, "Are you jealous of me for having the power to get that many women?"

"Not in the slightest." Katze sat up, rolled over and faced the wall. "Good night—!"Katze felt a hand cover his mouth and a weight pin him down. He glared daggers at Raoul who had stealthily climbed into the bed. "Mmfmme!"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Raoul whispered dangerously into Katze's ear. "There is a reason I cannot have sex with all of those women. Do you know why?" He licked Katze's ear, "Because I do not exist."

* * *

Riki finished beating the living piss out of the last guy, kicking him to the side before he left. This was the third time in the week that he had to fight for his life or get molested, and frankly, he was tired as fuck.

He would just get done the longest shift of sorting, and then have to save his ass from the eager men who got done work early from yard work. They would all wait in the same spot, the only spot that was not covered in guards that Riki _had_ to walk by to get to his cell. One of these days he was gonna not make it. He had gotten lucky and had managed to wait until guards patrolled the area, but that was becoming an even scarcer event.

Riki wiped the blood from his chin, wincing as he felt his bloodied lip. So this was prison? It was like the slums, but in this place he wasn't the alpha dog, but rather the shit covered omega. His reputation of leading a gang was dead in this place, as the majority of prisoners were not from the slum area at all. He was damned if he didn't hurry up and build his reputation up as a fighter quickly, but without getting his own ass caught.

* * *

"You're talking nonsense," Katze hissed. "Now let me go!"

"I am and will not."

"Young Master, I insist you let me go!"

"Ah, there is the terminology I prefer," Raoul grinned, sliding his leg between Katze's. "But I am speaking the truth when I say I do not exist. Neither does Iason."

"Ah...! I don't under...nnn...stand," Katze moaned, struggling in the hold.

Raoul licked the redhead's ear, "Our births are secret from the world. We are the unborn children of the Mink Mansion."

"But that...!"

"Our birth and existence has been hidden until we are old enough to make a footprint in the world." Raoul massaged the young man's groin's area, watching delight as Katze squirmed. "That is why those women disappear after I get my satisfaction of toying with them. If any of them were to tell about my existence, it would be detrimental."

"Why...me...!

"You are the only one other than the maids and other servers that know about our existence," Raoul answered. "And I cannot have fun with them."

"Why not? Haa!" Katze demanded, pushing against the black haired man's chest while trying to keep his cool exterior.

"All of the servants are castrated, and the maids have all had their uterus's removed," Raoul laughed, sliding his hand down past the sweat band and grasping onto the semi limp member. "And they are no fun at all..."

"Stop!" Katze pleaded, squeezing his legs together. "This is not professional, Young Master! I will not participate in this!"

Raoul grabbed Katze hand and guided it to his bulged sweats. "This is an order, Katze," he coldly explained. "Relieve me."

Katze gritted his teeth, but grasped onto Raoul's erection and started stroking. _Get it over with, get it over with. Hurry up and cum, hurry up...!_

Raoul raised an eyebrow. "You're good at this..." he noted, his fingers falling to the redhead's hole. "I wonder if you're skilled here too..."

Katze shoved Raoul back with all his might, sending the man toppling over the bed railing and almost onto the floor. If the man hadn't caught himself he would've landed in an uncomfortable position.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me again, Raoul," Katze hissed. "Or I'll send Master Mink and Master Iason after you."

Raoul's lips twitched as he watched the young man turn away. This was starting to get interesting.

* * *

Riki's head hit the tiled walls of the shower room, sending pain shooting through his skull. He slipped down to the wet flooring, his dark eyes glaring weakly up at his attackers.

"You think you can gimme the slip, Princess?" the fat man growled. "I'm going to ram your ass so hard you won't be able to stand for a week."

 _Fuck_ , Riki thought, trying to make himself stand. His battered body refused to obey, staying limp against the wall. They had ganged up on him, a group of seven against one—extremely unfair odds.

"Go ahead, Bull, teach em a lesson."

A wave of laughter coursed through the men as they stared down at the pummeled boy in front of them with lust brimming in their eyes.

Riki tried to push away as the fat man started to grab onto his pants, but his arms were as string as limp noodles. He couldn't even utter a threat, cuss or anything. He cringed as the man's hot and disgusting breath overpowered his senses, and felt the man's huge member press against his anus. This was going to fucking hurt so badly.

"Don't worry, Honey, I'll fill you up _real_ _good_..." the man moaned.

Riki shut his eyes, his heart pounding like a herd of stampeding mustangs as he began to lose consciousness. At least it wouldn't hurt as much this way.

* * *

"Are you awake?" a familiar voice inquired.

Riki slowly pried his eyes open, blinking a few times to get his vision to focus. When he finally focused on the figure above him, it took him a moment to utter the name. "Katze?" he whispered.

"Don't push yourself," the redhead instructed. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Where...?"

"You're in the isolation infirmary," Katze answered. "After you got in the fight, you were found and taken to isolation. Your wounds were tended to already."

Riki glanced down under the sheets, he didn't feel any pain in his lower half. Was it numbed or did they not...?

"You weren't raped," Katze stated in a matter of fact voice.

"But when I passed out he..."

" _You weren't_ ," Katze insisted. "Be grateful."

Riki nodded, his brain muddled and wondering how the hell he wasn't raped. "What about..."

"They're all in another isolation unit." That was a lie. They were all dead. But he didn't think Riki should know that just yet. "You have to stay awake for awhile, but please do not try to move."

"K...kay..."

* * *

The door sliding open shocked him, but not as much as the person who walked through. "Ah, the rumored Riki the Dark lives!" the Warden exclaimed.

Riki stopped sipping the juice box, breaking out into a coughing fit. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ The Warden knew about his reputation in the slums! "W—what...are you...t...talking about?"

The Warden grinned as his deep blue abyss eyes sparkled. "You don't have to put on an air." He walked in and settled down in the chair next to the bed. "I know your talents, Z-107M."

Riki stared into the dark eyes, trying to judge if the man was truthful. "What of it?"

Another grin took over the Warden's face. "I have a proposition for you." Riki's silence was his cue to go on. "I have heard of your talents as a hacker." He paused and watched Riki's eyes flicker. "I do not care about your reputation as a drug dealer and gang leader. I am intrigued by your technological skills."

Riki leaned back. "What do you need and what's in it for me?"

The Warden handed over a file. "There is a case which has cryptic messages that may lead to an Amoïan serial killer finally being found. And if you can crack any of the cryptic messages..." He looked Riki dead in the eyes. "I will prove your innocence."

Riki dropped his juice box. "What?"

"I know you are innocent, Riki."

"H—how do you...?"

The Warden rolled his eyes, "Even I know that the Slum Officers do not do a thorough investigation. They are notorious for pinning crimes on the only person at the scene just to get the higher ups off their cases."

"So then why don't you free me now?" Riki demanded.

"I will free you, if you can do your task." The Warden rose, extending his hand. "I will also clear any other records and arrests against you." He extended his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Riki stared at the Warden's hand, this was a chance to clear his record and maybe even make a cleaner name for himself. He reached out and shook the pale hand. "Deal," he answered in a strong tone, his dark orbs piercing the deep blue ones.

A grin flickered on the Warden's face. "I look forward to working with you."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Confusion & Guilt

**Author's Note:** Boop! Update! Sorry for the wait. Don't hate me and thank you for reading my stories! I love you guys! You make me so happy ❤

* * *

Riki followed behind the guards that led him from his new area to a modern office area through a secret entrance. He stared around the room; there was a double bed within a white frame, a white chair and a white desk with a white and grey keyboard a few inches from a slit in the desk.

"Wait until the Warden arrives," the guard ordered, unshackling him and throwing him inside.

The door slid shut behind him, locking him inside until further notice. He picked himself up from the ground, before he started to walk around the room a bit. There was one panel on each wall that was almost another material than the rest, it was a glossy white compared to the matte texture of the wall. Riki walked up to it, pressing his hand to the mysterious panel. What was it? It wasn't the lights because they were above, running around the entirety of the room in a strip that illuminated the space with a gentle natural light. He felt a warmth from the other side of the panel, which stumped him more.

The door sounded, and Riki whipped around to stare at the Warden who entered. "Ready to work?"

Riki nodded. "Yes, sir."

The Warden smiled, "Call me Archard."

Riki again nodded.

"Good. Now allow me to show you what I expect of you," Archard explained, leading the dark haired boy to the computer.

* * *

Iason grinned, watching the mongrel approached the spot he was watching him from. It was almost as if Riki knew that he was at that exact spot, and it intrigued Iason.

He touched his hand to the panel, surprised at how small the mongrel's hand was compared to his. Iason grinned as Riki's frown increased before he pulled away at the entrance of his father.

Iason had a feeling he could gain a lot of valuable information from occasionally watching Riki from more than the CCTV footage. Yes, he would keep a watchful eye on this perplexing mongrel.

* * *

"See if you can decode any of these," Archard explained, gliding his hand along the screen. "These are all pieces of evidence left behind by a serial killer. We believe this was his way of communicating his reasoning for his actions or his regret."

"Regret?" Riki repeated.

The Warden nodded, "We found these files upon a data chip, and engraved into it was an apology." He paused. "The police couldn't find anything significant on the data chip, therefore they had no leads." With one swift motion, he opened one of the files of the data chip. "See? The serial killer used some sort of codes that cannot be deciphered."

Riki stared at the files, opening all of them to confirm they contained HTML coding that appeared to be nonsensical. All the messages within the files contained codes of random letters thrown into the HTML coding set as if the person were playing around with the keys and then put the letters into the form and into a file.

"You can start with this," Archard agreed. "When or if you think of something record it and then call for me."

* * *

"You think he can possibly decipher anything?" Iason inquired, watching the boy fiddle around with the useless files. "The police said there was nothing after they thoroughly examined it."

"I believe that the police might have given up too soon," he objected. "Or..."

"They're hiding something?"

Archard nodded, "I think they might know something, but until we have evidence we cannot accuse the police force."

* * *

Riki flopped down in his bed, his brain wandering what the hell kind of code was left by the serial killer. If the serial killer was notorious for leaving messages behind, then what the hell was it? He tried using every single decoding technique that he had ever learned, and that was on the first file! He hadn't even dared to look through the others.

The distressed boy rolled over, wondering how the hell he could decode something that was absolute nonsense. If he didn't decode it, then he would never gain his freedom and that pissed him off.

He decided that in order to gain a better understanding of the serial killer, he would need more examples of his previous messages. Perhaps this was his first time leaving messages in code form and he had gotten it wrong? But either way, Riki needed something more to go on or he would be staring at a hopeless message for all of his life in prison.

Riki felt himself sighing, the roughness of the first day as the Warden's taking a toll on him. He missed the care free days of being with his gang, selling drugs and getting into fights. He wondered what the others were doing, surely they heard of Guy's death and him supposedly doing it. Would they believe the lies? If he ever cracked the codes and got out, would they believe him? He hoped they would. Riki began to feel depressed again, the loss of his partner hitting him hard. He thought he had made it clear to the others that if they fucked with Guy, they fucked with him, but for someone to straight up murder... Riki dug his nails into the mattress. He'd find whoever did it, and he would make them pay ten fold for what they did.

* * *

Iason watched as Riki retired from the useless attempt at decoding, clearly upset about failing and other topics. He wondered what was going through the mongrel's mind as he laid there looking very angry before he fell asleep. Perhaps he could help him a little? He set his monitoring tablet down, striding across his room and out the secret exit that led to the doorway of Riki's room. He slipped in silently, walking up to the boy.

He wasn't entirely sure what he had intended to do, but he'd see what happened. Carefully pulling the capsule from his pocket he brushed the boy's lips with him and managed to coerce it inside. He watched as Riki unknowingly swallowed, ingesting it without any problems—as it was quite small.

Iason leaned down and whispered into Riki's ear. "Don't you dare forget about me..." Riki moaned in his sleep, his body shivering as the fast acting drug commenced. "Yes...don't forget my touch, Riki..." He slid his hand down to Riki's manhood, giving a sharp squeeze that made Riki gasp. "You belong to me...!"

Riki opened his eyes, breathless and disorientated. He jolted upward, his eyes glancing around the dimly lit room but not spotting any immediate threat to him. He relaxed, then moaned and was horrified to find himself with a raging hard on. He panicked as he realized he was covered in sweat, insanely thirsty and all he could think about was that son of a bitch blonde! "Fuck!" he growled, sliding his hand down into his sweats and grabbing onto his erection that was on the verge of bursting.

He knew he was being watched by cameras, but he couldn't help it! He covered his hips with the sheet and proceeded to jack himself off. Riki just wanted to get it done so that he could go back to sleep and forget about this bullshit life he now lived. He moaned softly as he felt his lower half tense up as if he was about to climax. "C'mon...c...c'mon..." he moaned, his hips bucking as if to urge the orgasm to occur. He closed his eyes, licking his lips as he felt the pleasure take over and then froze as he felt it die down to a dull arousal. "What the fuck?"

Never, ever, _ever_ had Riki had troubles like this! He felt panic seep through him at the thought that something had happened to his manhood—not his beloved manhood.

Riki shook his head, and started to stroke himself again, hoping that this time would work.

Iason watched from the comfort of his room, the sight of the mongrel masturbating with such vigor fueled the spark that had ignited within him the first night he had touched Riki. Such passion and pleasure the boy seemed to be feeling just from a small dosage of the potent drugs. He wondered how long until his body would react to the drug and when the boy would gain his release? It would be interesting to see.

* * *

Riki moaned loudly, thankful that his cell was soundproof. He threw himself forward, his body arching downward so his behind was high in the air and his chin was digging into the sheets. He desperately pumped his aching cock, the flesh feeling as if it were on fire with lust. He was dripping pre cum profusely, the liquid splattering and staining the sheets.

"Uuughn...!" Riki moaned, the feeling of pleasure feeling like a curse as he once again reached plausible climax. "Ah...aughhh..." He bit into the sheets, hoping to muffle his cries. "Mmmmn...mff..." His hips began to buck again, pain shooting through the tired lower half. He was so far gone that the pleasure and pain began to feel like the same thing. "A...ahhh!"

As if his body finally understood, Riki shuddered and the seed spilled from his tired body. He fell forward, absolutely exhausted and unable to even reposition himself in the bed. His eyes felt heavy as the tension left his body and his mind finally ceased to think about the blonde as it went peacefully blank.

Iason grinned, watching as Riki fell forward and finally passed out. Never had he witnessed something so arousing, he felt his hips tingling in anticipation and wish so badly to fuck Riki. But he would resist. He wanted Riki's brain to be riddled with him, so the mongrel couldn't refuse him. He had put Riki through hell, as he wanted to train Riki's body to relate his voice and touch with pleasure, so that when he captured him after his assignment was done his body would give in to his touch even when the mongrel tried to rebel. Iason had everything planned out so that Riki's body would crave him during the time period he was helping the Warden and he wouldn't be able to refuse him.

* * *

"You're ignoring me," Raoul commented, flipping through a book as he easily read the pages. He was hoping to provoke the redhead into talking, but so far had failed. "Do you know why I brought all of those maids into my room?"

Katze stiffened up in his bed, but refused to give in. He was rather curious as to why he would bring all of those women to his room if he toyed with them before making them disappear, but he didn't want to give the man any hope that he was cooperating.

"I was testing them, you could say," he continued, flipping the page. "Weeding out the ones that were stealing from us and who wanted the family wealth. You see, when you get a lady comfortable and slip her a few drugs into her drink, she chirps like a bird."

So that was it, the maids were attempting to steal and were caught by Raoul. Then he would lure them back to his room with his charm, play with them a bit before pulling the plug. Katze couldn't help but feel bad for the pitiful creatures who fell into Raoul's snare.

"It's so hard to find proper maids," Raoul sighed. "They all start out faithful but as time passes and they see the wealth around them, they become envious and disregard everything in hopes of gleaning a bit of the forbidden fruits." He closed with book with a audible thud. "You were the same, and yet something changed within you. You lost all your desire for the wealth, tell me why that is?"

Katze bit his tongue, preventing himself from answering. As a thief, he was rather skilled and everything almost went so easily. He had gotten cocky in his abilities, thinking he had everything planned out and when Master Mink caught him, he thought he was doomed.

But rather then send him to the police, Master Mink decided he was usable in his household. It was an unforeseen occurrence, but Katze took it. From that point on, he didn't care about wealth as he had a better job, one where he actually mattered and received some respect to a degree.

Raoul sighed. "I prefer a talking cell partner, not a mute one." He threw the book onto the floor. "You're such a bore."

Katze rolled his eyes, how long was Master Raoul going to play this game? What the heck did the man want from him? "Goodnight, Raoul," he simply answered, irking the man even more.

* * *

Riki rested his head on the table, the lack of sleep hitting him hard. He was exhausted, sore and incredibly pissed off. What the hell had been last night? Why had he woken up, thought of Iason and then been highly aroused? Even better question was why did it take so long to climax? Was he getting sick or had he contracted a disease from his rapists somehow?

He couldn't help but feel guilty that not once had his actual partner crossed his mind while he pleasured himself. It was just Iason. The damn son of a bitch! He wanted to give that blonde bastard a good punch to the face as soon as he saw him.

Riki sighed, tugging on his black hair between his fingers as he wobbled upward and back to his bed. He'd have to tell the Warden he was taking a sick day if he was questioned.

"Did he find anything?"

"No," Archard sighed. "He seemed so frustrated and confused by the code."

"Perhaps he needs some of the killer's previous codes to get a hint?" Iason suggested.

"Is your man able to get that?"

Iason nodded. "He knows how to get those things." He paused as he was about to turn away and leave. "Let Riki rest for the day. He's had a _very_ rough night."

Archard watched as his son left him with a grin on his face.

* * *

Awaking several hours later, Riki forced himself to get up and move around his room a bit. He realized he had kind of fucked up, because now he had less room to roam and less air to breathe. He now really felt like a caged animal, compared to his life before which he had freedom to do things as well as see others.

"Fuck..." he sighed, plunking down at the chair to once again stare at the HTML code of doom. He had tried to decipher the contents and all the incite it had given him was that the coder was an idiot. He may not know much about serial killers, but they generally left familiarity in their crimes. And if this wasn't the usual, then what was the point? No message was being provided, no virus or access code could be found. It was just random letters.

Riki once again laid his head down on the table, tugging his hair. He felt a dull ache in his hips, reminding him of last night. He gritted his teeth, remembering the blonde's face and the voice that his mind had conjured up to torment him. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be Guy? Guy and him had done it many times, both of them switching up as top and bottom. So why was he finding it so hard to remember all of those times? All be could do was think of Iason. That first encounter, the pleasure and humiliation that tainted his body.

Would he ever forget?

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Horror & Lockdown

Katze scribbled down the information he collected, then looked back to the computer screen to ensure he had collected everything.

"What are you doing?" Raoul questioned, looking over at the hard worker.

"None of your concern."

"You are my cellmate here, what you do is always my concern," Raoul countered. "Tell me."

"Work for Iason," Katze answered under his breath.

"Ah, such a faithful servant to him," Raoul commented. "If only you'd be the same for me."

Katze ignored him, continuing to work and dig deeper on where to acquire some of the serial killer's previous work.

* * *

Riki paced around the room, nearly losing his mind from everything. Every night now for the past two weeks, he was plagued with thoughts of the blonde. He was losing sleep, frustrated and losing hope in his abilities. He had nothing to go on aside from an HTML code that was rubbish.

And he was beginning to feel claustrophobic, as he hadn't seen sunlight in so long. He slid down the wall, gripping onto his hair and trembled, his mind going into a very dark place.

Iason watched as Riki began to break down, debating what to do. Perhaps he should give him some room to recover? Perhaps he had pushed him too far?

"Father," Iason called, watching as Riki began to shake.

"Yes?"

"Let Riki go out to the court yard for an hour," Iason suggested. "Before he has a psychotic break."

* * *

Riki inhaled the fresh air deeply, his mind instantly clearing and the weight lifting off of him. "Haaaaa..." he sighed happily.

The Warden chuckled. "I take it you enjoy the outdoors?"

"Why did you let me outside?" Riki inquired. "I didn't even know we were allowed outside."

"A little birdie told me you needed some fresh air," Archard answered. "It appears the little birdie was right."

Riki frowned, watching as the Warden walked away, but shrugged it off and strolled around the paved grounds. He threw his head back and soaked up the sun and fresh air while he could.

* * *

Iason stroked Riki's face, wondering how he would react to him if he knew what he were doing. He'd probably be upset, but then he would probably allow him to have his way. He hadn't tormented Riki in almost a week, but he still felt the need to touch the tanned skin and feel his body.

"I can't wait to have you," Iason whispered. "Soon you'll be free from here..." He smiled menacingly. "And then in my arms."

Riki stirred, his eyes opening and fear taking over him as he thought it was happening again. He flipped the sheets upwards and looked to his lower half, almost rejoicing as he didn't have an erection. He sighed, rolling over and resting his head partially on his arm. With his other hand he traced his lips, only one name on his mind.

"Iason..." he whispered.

* * *

Riki glanced back as the Warden who entered, carrying in a file folder. "I managed to get a hold of these," he explained, setting them down.

"What are these?"

"The serial killer's previous work," Archard explained.

Riki immediately grasped onto it, flipping it open and skimming it over. Something wasn't right. These pieces actually made sense. He froze, bringing up one page and comparing it to the one upon the screen. "Archard," Riki breathed. "I think the killer...might be someone close to you."

Archard flinched. "Why would you say that?"

Riki laid down the page and brought forth a blank paper and began scribbling down some letters and numbers to mimic the ones that were found upon the data chip. "This message," he pointed to the screen. "Is a copy of this one..." He continued to cross certain letters and numbers out. "But...the person who wrote the code wasn't experienced..." He pulled back snd showed the Warden. "Do you know anyone with these initials?"

Archard blinked. "I beg your pardon?" He pulled the paper from Riki's hands, staring at the two letters that were left behind. "How did you...?"

"The real killer," Riki explained. "Wanted you to find out." He leaned back. "He was mocking you by leaving his initials in the code."

"How do you know this has something to do so personally with me?"

Riki shrugged. "I've never seen a man who wasn't hell bent on revenge go to the lengths you are to decode the message."

Archard looked at the boy for a moment, then sat down in another chair that was beside the desk. "You're very perspective." He smiled. "My wife was murdered...by who we thought was the serial killer."

"Did you believe it was because of you being a Warden to the top prison?"

"I'm not certain," he answered. "But I feared greatly for my family after that."

Riki nodded, understanding. "Do you know who did it now?"

Archard looked to the page. "There is only one man I know with those initials, yes."

"Is that enough evidence though?"

"It is the last piece I needed," Archard answered, glancing up to Riki's eyes. "I cannot thank you enough."

"Is my deal finished? Am I free to go?"

Archard grinned. "I will get all of your files together after I clean this up. Bear with me." He paused. "And I will move you back to your original cell."

Riki flinched. "With my cellmate?"

"Yes." He looked at him hard. "Is there an issue with that?"

"No," Riki protested, anger brewing within him as he wanted to beat the life out of the blonde who had invaded his dreams.

* * *

The guards led him back to his original cell, opened the door and ushered him inside. Expecting to see the blonde, Riki tensed, only to find the room empty.

Surprisingly, he was relieved that he was alone. Granted, he was furious that the man seemed to haunt him just after the one encounter and he wanted to beat him up, he recalled that Iason had killed people before. What if Iason decided to kill him if he tried to fight him?

Riki would put a hell of a fight, but was he any match for the tall blonde when it came down to strength?

"Hey! Z-107M, you're on sorting duty! Get your shit together!" a guard yelled, interrupting his thoughts with reality.

Riki was soon throwing the last pieces of garbage into the proper bin, waiting for the next disgusting load to spill out and splatter him and his cubicle. The timer flashed ten seconds, warning him of the horrendous loads arrival. He wondered how the hell the prison got all of this garbage shipped to them? Or was it truly and solely the prison's?

The garbage slid through the hole, landing in his container with the sounding of the notification alarm. Not wasting a moment, he started to sort through the garbage barely recognizable by the goop covering it.

Paper. Paper. Plastic. Plastic. Paper. Garbage. Plastic.

Riki paused, staring hard at the item at the bottom of his bin and felt nausea ripple through him. He took a step back, bumping into a guard.

"Z-107M! Get back into your cubicle!" the leader guard demanded.

The guard who he bumped into pressed the stall button, pausing his workload. "What the fuck has got you so scared, boy?" he laughed, walking into the cubicle to state into the bin. "Oh fuck! Harvey! We gotta situation here!"

"Someone better be dead!" Harvey growled, stomping over and pushing Riki aside. "Outta my way." He stared into the bin, paling horrifically quickly. "Check the sorting belt for this cubicle immediately!"

"What should we do with em?"

"Z-107M, get your ass back to your cell, don't you dare mention to anyone what you saw here!" Harvey hissed.

Riki peeled off his disgusting attire and walked back the way he came, but made a detour to the shower room. The image of the person's torn off face that had landed in his bin haunting him. He reached the restroom area attached to the showers just in time to throw up whatever had been in his stomach.

* * *

"Someone's _what_?" the Warden demanded, rising up from his sitting position.

"Someone's face, sir," the guard repeated. "We are trying to figure out who's it was, but it was so badly shredded..."

"Who found it?"

"Z-107M, sir."

Iason stiffened, perking up at the mention of Riki's ID. If the face had been planted in his garbage specifically, it was a definite warning of his fate. He rose quickly, hurrying to the shower room and hoped he was not too late.

* * *

Riki stood under the water, relieved he was alone after what he had witnessed. He still could not believe that a man's face had landed in his bin. The dark hair, older features and mostly disturbingly were the dark eyes that were glazed over and sticking out from the layer of flesh.

He felt his stomach flip just recalling it. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to land in his bin?

Trying to calm himself down, Riki stuck his head under the hot water. Both trying to cleanse his mind and his body from the filth that surrounded him. He had no time to scream as someone wrapped their hands tight around his neck and mouth. He fought hard, kicking and thrashing around in the hold, but whoever had caught him was pure muscle and had arms as thick as logs.

"Hey pretty boy," the man grumbled. "Did you get our surprise? We thought you had left us for good."

Several laughs behind him told Riki that this man had a fairly large group of people with him and that he had almost no chance of winning this fight.

"Hit him hard," one warned. "If he ain't loopy, he'll put up a hell of a fight."

"Good idea," the man praised, launching Riki face first into the tile wall. "A few hits to the head outta make you docile."

Riki was helpless against the brutality, his head smashing into the wall several times before his vision went black for a moment. When he opened his eyes, everything was distorted as if underwater.

He could only watch as he was laid down on the slippery floor, his clothes torn off and one of the men slid in between his legs.

This was it. The fate he had feared. He closed his eyes and decided to take it like a man, as there was no other choice.

A shrilly scream pierced through his consciousness, causing him to stare at the sight of a blonde streak that seemed to go from man to man in the room and send them all to the ground in puddles of crimson.

Riki titled his head, watching the distorted event take place. "Iason?" he whispered, before he finally slipped downward and laid against the tile flooring.

* * *

"Riki. Answer me," a voice commanded, pulling him into consciousness.

Riki looked up at blurry figure in front of him, before focusing on the man whom he had wanted to see for so long. "Iason...?"

"Once again, I have saved you."

Riki suddenly recalled everything he had witnessed. "Murderer..." he breathed. "You killed all of them!"

"They got what they deserved," Iason shrugged, a sudden alarm sounding which turned his attention to the doors that slammed shut.

"Lockdown!" the speakers bellowed. "Lockdown, all inmates to their cells immediately!"

Iason looked back down at Riki, crawling into his bed. "Now that we are alone and no one will dare enter," he grinned, sliding his hand along the tanned skin. "We have all the time in the world to talk."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Hate & Promises

"Get _off_ me!" Riki growled, pushing against the blonde who seemed to have the strength of an ox on steroids _. Holy shit!_ This guy didn't even look that tough!

"You owe me for saving you, again," Iason purred calmly in a soft tone, yanking Riki's clothes off. "And you have no money except what I've given you..." He gazed into the dark eyes. "Aren't you the one that said it was cleaner this way?"

Riki held back a moan as his body shivered to the touches. "Y...you didn't even fuck me last time!" he protested, trying to worm his way out of the hold. "Let...let me give you a blowjob or something!"

"That must be a _very_ well done blowjob if it can repay me with that alone," Iason mused.

"Well _you_ won't fuck me!"

Iason smiled softly. "I assure you, that will not be the case for much longer," he answered.

Riki blinked in confusion as Iason grabbed onto his arm, then inserted a needle into it. "What!" he screeched, but by then it was too late. He grabbed onto Iason's shirt furiously. "What did you put into me?"

"Nothing you need to fret about," Iason answered unconcernedly, pushing Riki hard into the bed. "You'll understand later." He dipped his head down, lapping at one of Riki's nipples while massaging his clothed member.

"Ah...damn you...!" Riki growled, ready to launch into Iason but suddenly felt himself lose all energy. "W...what...?"

Iason smirked at the dazed Riki. "You'll be helpless for awhile, and then you'll go to sleep," he explained. "I've heard that before you go to sleep you'll be _very_ sensitive. But I wonder how sensitive an abnormally already sensitive person will react?"

" _You bastard_... _ahh_..!" Riki gasped, the feeling of Iason's hand surrounding his heavy sacs sending his mind into a shock of white. " _Ohhh_...fuck..."

"You're very sensitive with it, I see," the man commented, trailing his fingers up Riki's erection that was freed from his pants. "So wet...what a lewd boy you are."

Riki moaned, his anger subsiding into a haze of pleasure. "N...no..." he pleaded softly, his body jolting as Iason slipped a finger to his hole. " _Hmmmnnn!_ "

"I can see you've had _plenty_ of experience here," he mused, pushing his finger deep into the slick hole that twitched erotically around his digit.

A breathy moan escaped Riki's lips, his body quivering and his hips thrusting down onto Iason's finger. It had been awhile since he was fucked - he was really feeling this! " _Huuu...Mnn!_ " he gasped, Iason's finger stroking his sensitive spot inside with vigor while pumping his cock. " _A..ahhh!_ "

Iason smirked as an arch of semen flew through the air, amused that the sensitive youth climaxed so quickly yet again, then glanced at the limp mongrel and stroked his cheek. "Sleep well, Riki..."

—

Riki opened his eyes partially and released a quiet moan, an incredibly soft surface beneath his body. He felt excessively sluggish as he attempted to pry his eyes open again. Riki clawed at the sheets beneath him, his fingertips twitching as they met a silk like fabric, not the rough cotton material of jail. His eyes snapped open, darting around the room and sending his brain a message of disbelief.

Red walls, white trimming, marble floor, soft rugs, mahogany wood bed frames with a red and gold embroidered canopy, a grand fire place with carved marble fixtures, plush mahogany chairs with white and rose colored upholstery.

"Where the fuck am I?" Riki croaked, his voice incredibly hoarse for some reason. He flinched as he tried to sit up, his body sore beyond belief. "Hello!" His voice echoed throughout the room, and only then did Riki realize that it was far bigger than he had first thought it was. "Anyone!"

There was a soft tapping on the door and a sandy blonde haired youth stepped inside. His grey eyes met Riki's dark ones before he bowed. "Good evening," he softly greeted.

Riki's eyes shot over to the right side of the room which was all windows and only then did he realize that he could see a panoramic view of the city lights below. The room had false natural light from fixtures lining the ceiling. "Hey, kid, where the hell am I?" he called out to the boy who was heading in the direction furthest from him.

The young man ignored him, opening a door and revealing a massive closet. He pulled out some towels and then entered a room which Riki couldn't get much of a glimpse of. Riki assumed it was the bathroom, as the boy came back empty handed and then grabbed a bucket of cleaning supplies and closed the door behind him.

Seeing his chance, Riki lurched forward and hopped off the bed, only to meet the floor with a loud thud. "Aghh!" he groaned, wondering what the hell happened and released his left leg and foot was aching something fierce. "N...no way..." There upon his leg, just above his left ankle was a manacle. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" He tugged and tugged, until the metal began to cut into his flesh. "Fuck!"

"There's no use in resisting," the youth calmly informed him, exiting the room he was just in and returning to the closet. He set the supplies back into their place and then picked up another item and slowly approached Riki.

"Where the fuck am I?" Riki yelled, dragging himself back up onto the bed.

"You're in the Mink mansion and you are currently in lockdown," the boy answered, grasping onto Riki's leg. He slapped on a soft material manacle before Riki could protest and the slipped the chain from the one to the other.

"Lockdown...? Hey!" Riki growled, kicking out and then staring in disbelief as when the youth fell backward somehow the soft manacle was on and attached to the chain and the old one was in the boy's hands. He yanked on the chain fiercely, watching as the end connected to the manacle illuminated blue. "What the fuck?"

"It's _LunarPrism+_ technology," the youth mumbled. "Don't bother trying to get out of it." He turned and took the manacle with him and left the room.

" _HEY_!" Riki bellowed, trying again to get out of the chain, but received a shock when he tugged. "Ow! _Son of a bitch!_ " He angrily slammed his fit into the bed and crossed his arms, extremely pissed off while his foot tingled in pain. What the fuck was going on?

—

Riki ground his teeth, yanking furiously on the manacle and wincing as he kept getting shocked. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore, but he persisted. In an angry tantrum he ripped all of the sheets from the bed and threw all of the pillows to the floor, he even smashed a lamp that was on the bedside table. "God dammit, god dammit! GOD DAMMIT!" He gave up, flying back against the mattress as his sides heaved and he panted in exhaustion.

"You certainly lack patience," a familiar voice comment.

Riki's eyes flew to the door where no one other than Iason stood, leaning against the wall closest to the door. When the fuck had he come in? Why the fuck was he here? "You...!"

Iason chuckled, pushing off the wall and slowly approaching Riki like a panther stalking his trapped prey. "You've been very naughty while I was out, I see," he observed.

"You...fucker!" Riki hissed, gnashing his teeth. "I fucking hate you! You can't just drug and kidnap me!"

"Actually, I can and I did," Iason answered, unconcernedly. "You still have no rights as a non-citizen, meaning I can do as I please."

"You bastard!"

Iason slid his hand under Riki's chin in a possessive grip. "You think you hate me, don't you?" he whispered, his voice chillingly calm.

"I don't _think_ I hate you _,_ " Riki spat. "I _do_ hate you!"

Iason just smiled. "You don't," he assured pushing Riki into the bed and pinning him down. "You're just upset at the moment. But now that we have our own lockdown for just the two of us permanently, I'll have all the time in the world to show you just how wrong you are." He whispered into Riki's ear, his hot breath nearly making the mongrel shiver. "You won't hate me for much longer..."

—

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
